


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by Charlitflair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Royal Ball, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a town ball, two unlikely people come together in a way no one ever imagined. WickedOutlaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

_**"Don't you dare look back.**_  
_**Just keep your eyes on me."**_  
_**I said, "You're holding back, "**_  
_**She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_  
_**This woman is my destiny**_  
_**She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_  
_**Shut up and dance with me."**_

* * *

 

 _Robin finds out that Zelena isn't so bad._  
_Zelena learns that Robin is more fun than she thought._

* * *

 

Zelena sighed as she sat at the bar. Regina had forced her to come to this dumb ball. She didn't understand why Regina would drag her here. She wasn't accepted in this town. She barely walk down the street to get groceries without being shouted at. So, it didn’t make sense to her to come to a public event when the public hated her. She asked the bartender for another drink as she sat and watched the people dance. Couples laughing together, children running through the hall, everyone seemed to be beyond happy. Except her of course. She was beyond miserable. Zelena just wanted to sit at home and read a good book. She always hated these types of gatherings, she hated getting all dolled up to impress people that she couldn’t stand. It made zero sense to her. She glares at the Charming family, Snow and Charming dancing happily, Emma and that damned pirate kissing in a corner and Henry talking to some girl at their table. Even the teenager could find someone to be happy with. Her sister was off doing who knows what with her dragon girlfriend. She wasted so much time attempting to keep Robin and she did. Regina wasn’t with Robin but she was happy with Maleficent and deep down she was happy for her. She would never tell Regina though. The man behind the counter hands her the drink she ordered and she thanks him before taking a sip. She enjoyed the burn of the alcohol going down her throat. It was the one thing that kept her from thinking about the fact that she wasn’t wanted at that ball.  
Xx***xX  
Robin sat at his table watching as couples danced on the dance floor. That used to be him and Regina. Before that dragon stole her heart again. And he didn’t blame Maleficent. He couldn’t. Regina was an amazing woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, strong, charismatic. She was any a dream to any man or woman. But Regina was happy with Maleficent. He could tell. And though that hurt, he was happy for her. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. And though he had always thought he would be the one making her happy, he was glad that she was happy. That she was in love and being loved. Robin sighed as he turned his head and what he saw was something he’d wish he hadn’t. Regina walked out of the back hallway, holding Maleficent’s hand, looking as if she had just been ravished. And he knew what that looked like. It was like a stab to his heart as they kissed before continuing to walk to their table. He left his table and went to bar. He was going to need some liquid courage if he was going to be here the whole time.  
As he approached the bar counter, he saw a redhead sitting by herself. There was only one person with hair like that in this town. Zelena. He sat down next to her and ordered his drink. He looked at her and saw a bored glare etched on her face. He wondered why she was here in the first place. He could tell she hated these things. She didn’t like social events, he knew that for fact. But he was pretty sure she would be easier to talk to than anyone else here.  
“Hi Zelena.” Robin says just as his drink was set in front of him. She slowly turned to face him and narrowed her eyes.  
“Robin, hello.” Zelena says softly though she was shocked he was talking to her. She would’ve thought he hated her the most.  
“How are you enjoying the ball?” He asks and she smirks.  
“Just as much as you are.” She replies and Robin sighs.  
“That bad, huh?” Robin takes a sip of his scotch as Zelena takes a sip of her tequila.  
“Worse. At least people like you. At least people care if you’re there. The only person who has even talked to me tonight is the bartender. Not even Regina and Maleficent. I didn’t get one hi or hello. Not even a glance. But she’s the one who forced me to be here.” Zelena tells him and he feels for her. Being exiled had to be awful for her. Especially when she was trying her best to be a good person. He noticed her efforts and how they go unappreciated by everyone else, even Regina and the Charmings. He didn’t speak about but it but he noticed. And it made him respect her.  
“Well, you can take that back.” Robin smiles and she raises her eyebrows. “I’m talking to you and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.” He says and she smiles softly at him.  
“Well, then talk away.” She says.  
Several drinks and a long, deep conversation later the couple were giggling and laughing up a storm. His hand was on her knee and she was leaning on his shoulder. After a few drinks, their conversation had gone from playful and innocent to extremely flirtatious. Zelena was whispering dirty things in his ear and Robin’s hand kept moving higher on her thigh. And other people were beginning to notice.  
Xx***xX  
“Is that Zelena and Robin?” Snow asked and everyone at the table turned to her.  
“Where?” Regina asked in shock. Hearing those two names together is not something she ever expected again. She hadn’t even known that the two were here. She could’ve sworn Zelena said she refused to go.  
“Over there.” Snow pointed in the direction of the pair. “And they look pretty cozy.” She adds. Everyone at the table looks in the direction she pointed in to see Zelena and Robin kissing. They were practically tangled in each other which was surprising since they were on two separate bar stools. The pair didn’t seem to care about being at a ball because this went from just kissing to outright making out.  
“Should I say something?’ Regina says and Emma quickly shakes her head and Hook followed.  
“Lass, you should leave them be. It’s their choice to regret it in the morning.” Killian says and Emma nods.  
“Yeah, they look happy. At least better than they had been. They’re fine.” Emma adds and Regina nods as Maleficent takes her hand.  
“I’m sure they know exactly what they’re doing.” Mal reassured the raven haired woman and she nodded.  
“You’re probably right.” Regina says as the table turns their focus back on their dinner.  
Xx***xX  
As their kisses broke, Zelena smiled brightly. She knew that they were both drunk but he got drunk with her. He wanted to be with her and that gave her hope. If Robin Hood could talk to her willing and keep her company, than so should her sister. Her sister should come around. Hopefully. But for right now, Robin was just enough for her.  
“I wanna dance.” She tell him and he raises his eyebrows.  
“I thought you wanted to kiss me until my lips were swollen?” He smirks and she giggles.  
“I did but now I want to dance.” Zelena says as she stand from the stool, her green dress at it’s full length now, stopping just above her knee. It was gorgeous dress and it fit her perfectly. She looked stunning.  
“You’re holding back.” Robin says as he stand from the stool. Normally he would have been taller than her but she had on heels so they were about the same height.  
“Shut up and dance with me.” She smiles as she grabs his hand and pulls him onto the dancefloor. It was an upbeat song so people were all over the floor, doing all types of dance moves. And most of them were anything but conservative. Even Snow and Charming were dancing a bit looser than usual.  
“I must warn you, I’m not that great of a dancer.” Robin tell her and she laughs.  
“Neither am I but it’ll be fun!” It seemed as if the only thing she could do was smile. A huge bright joyful smile had been plastered over her face for the last hour. And Robin couldn’t deny that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And maybe it was his subconscious but he was glad he was the one to bring the smile to her face.  
The two danced happily to the songs. Their bodies grinding against each other. It was quite a sight to see. And they both were clearly lying when they said they couldn’t dance. Their dancing was outstanding and others notice. Most people on the dancefloor had stopped dancing to look at the pair. Everyone was quite shocked to see them together. And the two didn’t seem to notice a things. They were so caught up in each other that their surroundings didn’t matter. All that mattered was each other. The song changed and it was a slow song. All of the couples changed their dancing positions and began to dance slowly to the beat. And the same for Robin and Zelena. Robin’s hands found their way to Zelena’s waist and Zelena’s arms latched around his neck. They looked at each other with such intensity.  
“You know,” Zelena smiled at him. Their movements were a bit sloppy because of how much they had had to drink but they were nowhere near falling over. “You’re not so bad.” Robin finishes and she lays her head on his chest.  
“You’re not that bad either, thief.” Robin smirks at her and rest his chin on the top of her head.  
The pair dances to the beat peacefully for the next few slow songs. And when they end, it seemed as if the ball was over. It was one in the morning and most people had left the party. The only people left were the Charmings, Regina and Maleficent, the dwarves and a few other townspeople. And of course, Robin and Zelena.  
Xx***xX  
“They’re still together.” Regina states as she regroups with the Charmings. She had to stay until everyone else left so that way she use her magic to clean the place. And while she waited, she couldn’t help noticing her sister and soulmate acting as if they were a couple. The two were seated at a table and were just talking. It seemed as if they had sobered up. At least just a little tipsy. If you hadn’t known who they were, you would have thought that they were a cute couple.  
“Wow that’s surprising.” Emma mentions as the group looks at the odd pair, who didn’t seem to notice at all.  
“They would be a cute couple.” Maleficent says and everyone looks at her with shock. “What? They would. They were beautiful on the dancefloor earlier. Them being a little drunk doesn’t mean that they don’t feel anything.” Maleficent adds after rolling her eyes at their reactions.  
“But it’s Zelena.” Snow says.  
“And it’s Robin.” Charming adds and Maleficent shrugs.  
“Zelena is perfectly fine now. No worse than her lovely sister here.” Regina hits her arm with a smirk. “And I’m pretty sure Robin has forgiven her. I’m sure they could make it work.” Maleficent states and the group shakes their heads before dispersing, leaving the dragon and her girlfriend alone.  
“Do you really think they could work?” Regina asks as she glance at the people in question.  
“Yeah, they’ve both been through a lot and they both deserve to be happy. Why not find happiness in each other. It’s what we did.” Maleficent answers her girlfriend honestly and Regina nods. She understood what Mal meant but she just couldn’t imagine the two together. Despite the fact that she’s seen them together all night.  
"I guess you're right but-"  
"Regina, it's fine. Leave it alone.” Maleficent says as she walks away, leaving Regina to watch her sister and her soulmate. Regina couldn’t help herself as she walked over to the two. They noticed as Regina approached them and their smiles dropped.  
“Hi…” Regina said with nervousness in her voice. The pair looked at each other before responding to her.  
“Regina, what a lovely surprise. Look who finally decided to say hi to their sister.” Zelena says sarcastically.  
“Zelena, I’m so sorry. I…” Regina attempted to apologize but Zelena stopped her.  
“I don’t need your apology. I’m fine. I’m having a great time with Robin.” There was no hatred or venom in her tone. She was genuine as she spoke and Robin looked as if he agreed with everything Zelena was saying. It was as if in a few hours the pair went from enemies to lovers.  
“Zelena, I-” Robin quickly stopped Regina.  
“Regina, we’re fine. I’m glad you care but we’re adults and we know what we are doing.” Robin told her and Regina got the hint. She wasn’t wanted there. And they clearly were against her.  
“Okay. I got it.” Regina says with a frown before leaving the two.  
Robin and Zelena continue talking and it goes on until they were literally the last people besides the Charmings and Regina. They could tell that they were being watched, constant glances being sent their way as the group cleaned. Zelena hated feeling as if she were a caged animal, always being watched. Robin quickly caught on and took her hand.  
“Would you like to leave? It is quite late, I could walk you home.” Robin suggested and Zelena smiles.  
“I could just magic myself home.” She states and he chuckles.  
“That is true but where’s the fun in that?” He says and she laughs.  
“I guess you’re right. But I would like to leave.” She admits and he nods.  
“Well, follow me.” He takes her hand and they stand up to leave. She could feel them watching her and it bothered her so much. She decided she would give them one last show before she left. She stopped Robin and kissed him passionately. Her body was pressed up against his, her hands pulling his collar. Robin could help it as his hands grabbed Zelena’s ass as he kissed her back and he felt her smirk as they heard Snow gasp from across the room. Zelena broke the kiss and smiled at him. She turned to look at the group and smirked, “I hope that was what you wanted to see. Night.” Zelena grabs Robin’s hand and they walk out of the place leaving the group in shock.  
Robin and Zelena talked idely as he walked her home. They had a lot more in common than they expected and Zelena would never tell him that it excited her. She would actually have a person to talk to. A friend who wouldn’t judge her, who would actually be there. A real friend. At least she hoped. As they arrived at Zelena’s house, Zelena smiled at him. He returned the smile as he walked her up her stairs.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” Zelena says awkwardly and he smiles at her. He could tell that she didn’t know what to say to him but he knew the right words.  
“I want to get to know you Zelena, would you like to hang out sometime?” Robin says and her eyes widen. She didn’t expect him to ask her that. But she was so glad he did.  
“I would love to, Robin.” She answers him with a kiss on the cheek. She pulls out her keys and unlocks her door.  
“Well, I’ll see you soon then.” He smiles at her and she blushes as she walks backwards into her house.  
“See you then.” She says before closing her door, happily anticipating the next time she gets to see a certain thief.


End file.
